


I'll Go Where It Suits Me

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Series: Making Monsters [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, im the first in the tag you guys disappoint me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: Dead doesn't mean gone.
Self-indulgent Transistor AU.





	

It happened all too fast.

She could have survived it. At least, if it were an ordinary sword, she could’ve. Instead, Shinichi had pushed her out of the way and ended up on the floor. Ruri was used to seeing blood, but never his. 

Dead doesn’t mean gone, however. And when Ruri pulled the Transistor from his body and cradled it in her arms, it glowed when he spoke.

_Hey, Ruri. We’re not gonna get away with this, are we?_

She didn’t- …couldn’t speak, just shook her head without making it clear if she agreed or disagreed. He would find out later when she turned left.

The Transistor was almost as tall as she was, but her strength lent itself well. Ruri carried it in her arms like it was hollow glass, so fragile that it would shatter if it touched anything at all. But in battle, it was all too easy to raise above her head and Crash() into the ground. 

At one of the terminals, Ruri apologized. For last night, for what was left of him, for using him as a weapon, and in advance for murdering someone with him. He told her not to worry about it.

She saw the spine of the world, and broke more than its heart. Listened to her old records and hummed along. Played a few rounds of fetch with Luna, because it’s what Shinichi would have done. Kept moving. Levels upon levels of security, and no reward. Her abusers of several years, Yodogiri and his cronies, were dead on the floor, and all she felt was disappointment that she didn’t get to do it herself. Later, Kasane Kujiragi greeted her through a screen. Ruri refrained from punching it and played along, if only to have a purpose now that her revenge had been denied. 

A direct democracy was really more of a dictatorship if there was only one person around to vote. She decided on snow, so the weather could match the scenery. White, untainted, unfeeling. There wasn’t much left of Cloudbank to be saved. Even so, she set the Transistor in its cradle and hoped to God she hadn’t just sent Shinichi away forever.

The Transistor was beautiful, inside and out. Kujiragi let her go.

It felt like painting, but with a massive broadsword. So not like painting whatsoever. Ruri colored half the bridge in red and white just because she could, and there wasn’t a single living thing in Cloudbank to tell her otherwise.

She never liked this city, could never be responsible for its resurrection, was incapable of mourning its citizens. Shinichi started to plead but didn’t finish his sentences, knowing from the apologetic gleam in her eyes that it was already over.

See you in the country.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this probably won't make sense unless you've played the game Transistor. So that means a grand total of one of you will really get this (thanks birdschach!) but nonetheless its here. What can I say, I love my career singers filled with righteous vengeance.
> 
> Title is from [We All Become](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9O2Rjn1azc), though [In Circles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGMWL8cOeAU) was actually the one I had on loop while writing this.


End file.
